


Restoration

by TakaSeokk



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaSeokk/pseuds/TakaSeokk
Summary: I've been playing too much BotW and I'm such a whore for Zelink. Also, sorry this is so short but I just kinda wrote this up on the spot in a moment of inspiration but I thought it was nice and maybe some people would like it.





	Restoration

He couldn't see anything, but he sure as anything could feel...everything. His world was nothing more than a mashing of pain and muffled sound, the only clear thing being his name being repeated over and over. 

"Link. Link."

He knew that voice. He knew that he knew it. However...will each throbbing beat of his weakening heart, the name slipped further and further from his grasp. It was crystalline and beautiful and he wished that he could bring himself to open his eyes and gaze upon its owner. Wait...he knew who it was. It was Zelda. He would be able to get one last glimpse of the princess before his life left him...if only he could open his eyes. A spike of indescribable and fiery hot pain shot through his body and he couldn't help the cry that escaped his hoarse throat. In the height of the spasm, his eyes flew open and he gasped at the dark sky above. He couldn't tell if the clouds were actually spinning, or if it was simply the work of his mind.

"Please hold on, Link! We're almost there."

His vision swam in and out of focus as he slowly turned his head to look at Zelda. He blinked, something that seemed to take an entire lifetime to do, but all he could make out was a mass of gold and white. He tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was a fit of violent coughs that shook his battered body. He felt something warm slide down his chin and tasted iron. For the first time he could remember, he actually felt scared. Scared of dying. Scared that he would no longer be there to protect the Princess against the Calamity. A soft and cool hand cupped the side of his face. He lifted his heavy arm despite the pain and gripped the princess' forearm as tightly as he could.

"Z-Zel...da..." he choked out past the blood pooling in his mouth.

"Do not try to speak," she told him. "Link, I'm going to make you better."

His breathing was become harder and harder to do; it felt like there was a boulder sitting on his chest and sucking the air out of his lungs.

"Be still, brave Link," Zelda whispered, her delicate fingers closing his eyes as a wave of exhaustion overcame him.

No, he had to stay awake. He had to protect the princess...

"Sleep now." Zelda's voice was getting farther away as he struggled to remain conscious. "We will see each other again soon..."

That was the last thing he heard before the darkness took him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing too much BotW and I'm such a whore for Zelink. Also, sorry this is so short but I just kinda wrote this up on the spot in a moment of inspiration but I thought it was nice and maybe some people would like it.


End file.
